When The Cullens Met Me
by Deliciously-Devient
Summary: Jennifer is a vampire slayer looking for a few months of peace. Edward is simply entranced by her existence, and her utter hatred for him, and the fact that she can't stake him...
1. Damn It!

I walked into the regular, boring Biology class without expectations. It would be dull and mind numbing, exactly what the doctor ordered after all that had happened....

But I wasn't going to think about that. I handed my class schedule to the teacher, and that's when I smelled it. The sweet, sticky scent of a vampire. I stiffened and turned, spotting it immediately. It was a male, sitting there oh-so-blithely, as if it _wasn't _one of the most disgusting, evil aberrations ever. It took all of my strength not to jump the damn thing and rip its throat out.

And of course, as fate would have it, the only open seat was right next to the despicable creature. I walked stiffly to my seat, and sat, stone-still next to one of my most hated enemies.

"Filthy bloodsucker," I muttered, too low for humans to hear. "Figures, I come to the one town where the leeches decide to take up residence."

I saw the shock in his eyes and smirked. I felt a gentle probing in my mind, a nebulous poke wanting to know my thoughts. So, he was a natural, was he? Well, lets just see how he likes my thoughts then.

I dropped all mental barriers away from my mind, remembering gruesome hunts of vampires, when I had ripped them limb from limb slowly, savoring the feel of marble flesh giving under my warm, seemingly human hands. I remembered when I had hunted down Michael, the vampire that had taken from me the only family I had known. He had slaughtered my brother, Jason, who had raised me since I was little, when our parents had died. I pictured the horrendous way I had killed him, stringing him along the tearing teeth of the Black Dragon, tormenting him, _biting_ him, until, finally, I had burned him alive. The vampire next to me shuddered slightly, looking at me with wide eyes. I stared back, and I noticed something about his eyes. They were black, which meant he was thirsty, but they had a gold undertone....

I sniffed at the air around him, and caught the faint scent of animal blood on him. Shit! He abstained. I couldn't do shit to him, or I would have the Council on my head, and probably a price too. Dammit all to hell!

A string of profanities raced through my head. Fucking stupid ass leeches, they just had to be in Forks, of all places!!! I glared at the creature sitting next to me, and though I hated vampires with a passion, I could relate to his struggle. I had been turned into a vampire myself once, but thankfully Laura had been close by and had been able to change me back, I still had some vampiric qualities, and sometimes I'd partake in animal blood myself, but not often. I saved my fangs for the vampires I hunted. a bit ironic really. killing humans by biting them, then coming across a small, innocent-looking black-haired, blue-eyed girl who rips your throat out with her teeth.....

I giggled at myself. I was way too morbid sometimes....

The vampire next to me let out a small, shocked chuckle at the way my thoughts had turned, and I was reminded of his presence. I glared at him, hatred burning out my eyes. I was surprised his skin didn't catch fire, so intense was my glare. I sat stiffly for the rest of the period, and when the bell rang, I was out the door before anyone was even out of they're chair.

I was pissed. The one town I thought I would be safe from my chosen career and there's a vampire in my biology class. Fate just loves fucking with me.

BLOCKQUOTE

**Chapter End Notes:**

yeah, so you sot to see a little of my characters personality and a little of her past.... she hates vampires and demons and other shit and is very violent and slightly sadistic... okay really sadistic. hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Vampires Make Me Want To Punch Babies

When school was over, I headed straight to my car, only to find it crowded by car enthusiasts. Sure, it was a 2007 black Ferrari with eight pistons and totally tricked out with every kind of tech you could ever want in a car, plus a few neat hunter gadgets, but it couldn't be that interesting.

"Beat it before I shove your head up your best friends ass," I growled out. Noticing me, the boys dispersed, all save for one extraordinarily pale one with bronze hair and black eyes. He was leaning against my door, preventing me from getting into my car.

"Do you have a death wish?" I hissed at him. Just because I couldn't kill him didn't mean I couldn't fuck him up pretty good.

"No," he said. "I am simply curious. How do you do it? How do you kill vampires?"

I glared at him for a long moment, debating on whether or not I should tell him. It wasn't as if he could take my powers away. Only the god of the Hunt could do that, and there was no reason he would do that. In fact, I'd saved his ass so many times, he wouldn't be able to take my powers even if he tried. He owed me too much.

"When a person such as I realizes exactly what kind of world we live in, when their life is destroyed by the supernatural, be it dark witches, vampires or demons, the god of the Hunt comes before us and offers us a deal. We can take on the immortal responsibilities of a hunter, or he will take our memories of the supernatural event away and we will go on about our normal human lives. I chose the former," I said quickly, wanting this creature to leave me be. It was bad enough I would have to deal with him at all. I most certainly did not want to make friends with him. I hated him and his kind, though I respected his choice to abstain. None of the vampires I had ever known had wanted the life that had been forced upon them, but most of them turned sadistic and saw no reason that humans shouldn't die to sustain them.

"I see," he said, though his eyes burned with curiosity and I knew he wanted to ask more, but my expression kept his tongue in check. He moved away from my door and I got in my car, started the engine and sped off, narrowly missing hitting the vampire I had just finished talking to. My phone started ringing annoyingly and I picked it up.

"What?" I snapped into the receiver.

"Nice to talk to you to," said the sarcastic voice of my cousin and best friend, Joey Bryant.

"Hey Joey," I said, my tone warming. Joey was my best friend, and we had been through Hell and back together, literally. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's boring as fuck without you here. Morgan is still mooning over you, and Moonflower is still a sick and twisted creature and Marshe finally figured out how to bewitch Carmen into going out with her," he said, in his usual rambly way. "What's new with you?"

"Oh nothing," I said scathingly. "Just a coven of abstaining vampires going to my school is all."

"No way!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's like Fate wants my mind to snap in two," I said.

"Seriously man," Joey said sympathetically. "You just can't catch a break."

"I know. Eventually I am going snap and just murder everyone on this planet," I joked.

"With a rusty butter knife," Joey said, chuckling.

"And it must be dull!" I said. We talked for a few more minutes, and I hung up when I reached my house on the outskirts of the small town. I got on the computer and started reading yaoi manga. As far as addictions went, this was a good one....

BLOCKQUOTE

**Chapter End Notes:**

yeah so leave me some feed back please!! I need ideas, and should there be a fight between my character and Edward? should it be a love/hate thing or should he be all mushy on her while she hates him? I haven't decided yet aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh


	3. Whoops

I stalked quietly through the trees that surrounded Seattle, Washington. It had been a month since I'd moved to Forks, in which I had ignored the vampires at school, and made a few friends, but none too close. I had never been a sociable person, especially in my line of work. I had hardly done any type of hunting in almost three months, and I was really craving the thrill of the hunt.

It seemed that today was my lucky day. I scented three vampires, two male one female, about a quarter of a mile away. My mouth watered as I sped through the undergrowth, my fangs bursting painfully from my gums. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this starved for vampire flesh. I slowed as I approached the place where the bloodsuckers had stopped to plan where they were going next. Since I was downwind of them, I decided to go for the lost human in the middle of nowhere gag.

I stumbled loudly into their clearing and blinked, looking all for the world as if I were a lost runaway. I saw them and started toward them.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was going to be lost forever in the woods," I said, fake tears pooling at the corners of my eyes and just the right amount of fear peppering my voice.

"Well, now, we can't have you lost, now can we?" said one of the males, walking towards me. As soon as he was a foot away, I pounced. I tackled him and sank my fangs deep into his shoulder, letting the venom do the rest of the work. I was on my feet in a flash and had the female in my grip before either of them could react. I bit her and then ran after the second male, who had understood his life was in danger. I caught him within a few seconds and dragged him back to the clearing, where the other two were writhing on the ground in agony. The male struggled and tried to escape, but my strength was no match for his.

"Watch," I whispered in his ear, holding his struggling for close against my body, as if we were lovers. He stopped struggling and watched in horror as the venom made his friends burn to ash from the inside. "You're the lucky one," I told him, sinking my teeth into his neck. He would die much quicker than his friends, as I drained the life force out of his body. I could have ripped him apart and burned him, but I knew that this way was much more humane, and just the tiniest bit more sadistic. I enjoyed the feel of my teeth in the neck of one of the freaks of nature that had destroyed my life.

Of course, I knew that this particular leech had nothing to do with the death of my brother, and I didn't blame him for it either. I simply relished the knowledge that I was murdering a murder. I knew people who would argue the fact that every life, even the life of a murderer, was sacred, but I just didn't care. I enjoyed what I did, and any pacifist wasn't going to stop me from doing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" a startled voice demanded. I looked up from my kill and saw none other than Edward fricking Cullen striding towards me. Dropping my prey, I let a low hiss escape my throat.

"My job," I growled, crouching menacingly.

"You attacked them without provocation!" he said, outraged.

"So?" I shrugged. "Would you have liked me to wait until they were about to kill another person?"

He looked furious. "You're nothing but a murderer!" he hissed.

I knew what he said was true, but coming from the mouth of a leech made me furious. Without thought of the consequences, I attacked him, taking him down to the ground. He fought back valiantly, getting a good punch in before managing to throw me off. I hissed furiously as we circled each other, my fangs fully extended and my body crying out for his death. In the back of my mind, I knew I couldn't kill him, or I'd be in a whole lot of shit, but I could teach him a lesson.

He launched himself at me, throwing furious kicks and punches, one or two of them landing and cracking a few bones that were healed in less than a millisecond. I landed a punch right in his handsome, disgusting face and heard a satisfying crack as his head whipped back. He fell to the ground and I noticed there was a small fracture in the cool marble of his throat. He made no motion to get up, the pure shock of it rooting him to the spot.

"Shit," I mumbled. I knelt next to him and saw the crack was very deep, and some of his borrowed blood was seeping out of it. I didn't have the kind of material to heal him on me, so I would have to take him back to my cousins house. Damn it.

"Don't move," I told him, putting a binding spell on his neck so it wouldn't move and fracture deeper. I swung him up easily into my arms and chose shimmering in favor of running. I appeared in my room with my unwanted patient instantaneously, and laid him on the bed. I opened the trunk at the edge of my bed and rummaged around, looking for the crystals and potion I needed.

"Wh…what…" I heard him try to say.

"Don't talk," I told him. "Don't even breathe. It could damage your throat even more."

The lack of noise told me he had complied, and I found the clear quartz and amethyst I had been looking for, and located the potion a few moments later. I got up and examined his throat more carefully, seeing the damage was more severe than I had originally thought.

"Oh gods," I murmured. If he died, it would be my head, and this wound was putting him at risk of going from living dead to just dead. "Open your mouth," I commanded. He complied, and I poured a small amount of potion in his mouth. Just a few drops. Any more and the potion would try to restart his heart, and I knew how disastrous that would be. Well, maybe not for me, but it would send him into the darkest depths of agony, being a vampire for so long…

I held the quartz and amethyst in my right hand and placed my left hand on his forehead, slipping into a light meditative trance. I felt the broken skin in my mind, felt the pain of it and willed it to be whole again, complete as it had been before. I don't know how long I stood there over him, but when his throat was healed, I felt myself reluctant to stop touching him. I shook the feeling away and looked down at his throat, making sure it was strong and whole.

He tried to sit up, but fell back down immediately. I chuckled in amusement. "You'd better stay down for a bit. Vampire or not, that potions going to make you sleep."

I heard the doorbell ring, and I went to answer it. I opened the door to see the small, pixie like vampire named Alice standing before me, looking furious. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie stood behind her.

"Where is he? What did you do with him?" Alice demanded.

"Relax, shortie. He's fine," I said, walking back into the house and motioning for them to follow. They surrounded the sleeping Edward, and tried to wake him.

"Knock that off!" I growled. "If you move him, you'll upset the magic and his neck will rip open again."

"What do you care?" Rosalie demanded.

"If he dies, the Council will put a price on my head, and take my license away. I've got as much stake in his life as you," I growled. Jasper looked at me funny, and I felt his conscience brush against mine, tasting my emotions. I glared, but let him know I would do nothing more to harm any of them. With a sigh, I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I began. "I lost my temper, and it never should have happened. I promise it will never happen again."

"It better not," Emmet growled threateningly. I laughed.

"Okay, Tiny. You do realize I've taken down much bigger and scarier things than you?"

"Oh really?" he growled.

"Yep," I said, examining my fingernails. "You know that huge explosion you heard about two months ago? The one in Montana, the one they said was just a bunch of gas lines exploding?"

"Yeah," said Alice.

"That was me, taking out half the demon Underworld. Alone. So think again before you think you can intimidate me."

Edward groaned, and I flitted to his side, placing a hand over his chest. I frowned, sensing how little life force he had. I went back to my chest and looked about for that medallion…

When I found it I placed it around Edwards neck and murmured a few words to activate the magic. When Edward opened his eyes, I placed my hand over his heart again. Better.

"You can move him now," I said, turning back to his anxious family. "He'll be weak for a day or two, and he should sleep again once you get him home."

I dug around in my chest once more, and handed the small vial of green liquid to Alice.

"This is a sleeping potion," I told her. "He needs to sleep for another seven hours at the least, so give him about a teaspoon and a half, and he should be fine."

She took the vial from me while Emmet picked up Edward.

"I can walk," he muttered.

"No, you can't," I told him, glaring. I softened my eyes for a moment, feeling the weight of shame settle on my shoulders. I moved closer to him, and stroked his cheek, sending a small spark of healing into him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling guilty.

"You're forgiven," he murmured back. Then the Cullens left, flitting out the door into the night.


	4. Idiot

I stretched luxuriously, waking oh-so-slowly. I grinned as I realized there was absolutely nothing that I needed to jump out of bed for, no paper work demanding my attention, no near-apocalypse I needed to stop, no vampire horde holding my best friend hostage…

I rolled over and my eyes fluttered open slightly, letting me see a glimpse of a pale face in my room. My first instinct was to attack, but I lay still, and picked up the scent of a Cullen.

"What do you want, Alice?" I murmured sleepily. It was Saturday, what the hell was she doing in my room? Then I remembered yesterday. Fuck. I estimated it must be eleven at most, and they had left my house with Edward at seven thirty last night, and that was almost fourteen hours ago. I sat up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. "He's not awake yet, is he?" I asked, referring to my unintended victim.

"No he's not," Alice said, and I caught the worried undercurrent in her voice. I wracked my brains as to why Edward wasn't up yet, and I could have slapped myself.

"Crap, I gave you the wrong dosage," I groaned, falling back against my pillows. How could I have forgotten that Alpha-Blanca vampires had to have one third of the usual dosage as regular humans? I felt like such an idiot. I sat up again and swung my legs out of bed, not even caring that I was totally naked in front of someone else. I'd never been self-conscious, though Alice averted her eyes in embarrassment.

I put on the first things I grabbed out of my closet, not caring that the top I grabbed was sluty and completely see through. I was wearing a bra. After I grabbed a pair of jeans (forgoing the underwear) I opened the Wondrous Trunk of Stuff I Forgot I Had and looked for my stash of Invigorate potions, saved for mornings I woke up with a killer hangover. Sure, I was only seventeen, but who cares? Technically, I should be in jail anyway, considering how many murders I'd committed.

I grabbed my first-aid bag, just in case, and jumped out my open window, Alice on my heels. I let he take the lead, and kicked myself into gear. I knew if he kept on sleeping, the other potion I had given him would start turning him back human, despite the small dosage. When we arrived at the house, they were all inside, trying to wake him. I shoved my through, receiving hisses and growls that I ignored. I saw the beginnings of what I had feared; the potion was reversing the change.

"Shit," I muttered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_" I went to work quickly, moving my hands over his heart and head, slowly drawing out the potion through his pores. The work was slow, and had me panting in minutes. I hated removing potions this way. It just took so _much_. I felt the energy leaving my body, and after forty five minutes of pure hell, all the potion was gone from his body. It hovered over him in a green mist, and I took out an empty bottle and directed the mist into it, sealing the lid tightly. I swayed on my feet slightly, but kept my balance.

I took out the small red vial of Invigorate and poured it into Edwards mouth, rubbing his throat to make him swallow. He sat up and gasped, panting. I frowned at the rosy tint to his cheeks, but knew with the potion out of his system, he would return to his normal vampiric self. With my work done, I exited quietly out the window and shimmered home, and collapsed on my bed. Damn, but I was tired. Without even making an attempt at undressing, I fell asleep.


End file.
